Return to the Lost Island
by Baran3
Summary: Jules Verne books. One of my writer's block. My feminine avatar found herself lost on a strange deserted she hopes island and must survive.
1. prologue

RETURN TO THE LOST ISLAND

**RETURN TO THE LOST ISLAND**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Iridia Sunheart.

Notes: Just another writer's block. A little adventure of my feminine avatar in what I called survival mode. Inspired by Jules Verne, one video-game and various books about marooned characters trying to survive with their wits.

--

**Prologue**

My name is Iridia Sunheart. I am the feminine avatar of the author of this text, his anima if you prefer.

I live both in his imagination and in some reality beyond the physical reach of the author.

He created me as an interdimensional trouble-seeker: What he calls a Guardian of the Dimensions.

My role and my duty are to make sure that the infinite of Creation remain in dynamic balance. Generally, I intervened in some dimension where something that shouldn't have happened happen.

But sometimes, Fate and Destiny seemed to enjoy playing with me, especially when I cannot access my infinite power as a guardian.

--


	2. i'm alive?

RETURN TO THE LOST ISLAND

**RETURN TO THE LOST ISLAND**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Iridia Sunheart.

Notes: Just another writer's block. A little adventure of my feminine avatar in what I called survival mode. Inspired by Jules Verne, one video-game and various books about marooned characters trying to survive with their wits.

--

**Where I found myself in deep sh…**

'_I'm alive?_'

That was the first thing that passed through my head as I stayed on the sand of an unknown beach.

I was flying in a commercial night-flight in the Pacific when suddenly the plane was experiencing some unknown problems during a sudden storm.

I rapidly went from happy-tourist-in-vacation to hysterical-little-girl-plunging-to-her-death. The pilot managed to crash relatively softly in the water. I thought most of the passengers evacuated to the emergency rafts when a sudden wave plucked me from my place.

I spent the night fighting for my life against the waters when a current pushed me almost drown on a sandy beach.

I stayed on this beach for the rest of the night in a state between consciousness and deep slumber. It was almost like a dream or more exactly a nightmare.

At first, it was the noise of the gulls flying over me that brought me back to the realm of coherent thinking. That and the shadow of a tall man looking over me.

That jolted me into a sitting position and…nothing. There was no one around me and the sand was virgin of any traces except my own.

Since I was awake I checked myself: Just some bruises and scratches from the crash and some residual tiredness from the swim. So far, so good. However, my current equipment was reduced to a black T-shirt, a pair of jeans, socks, tennis shoes, a certified-professional-diver watch and my still functioning cell phone.

I was overjoyed. Wherever I was, I could signal my position. There was even a GPS option build into this model and his waterproof and shockproof shell had been made for heavy-duty use.

Unfortunately dizziness seized me as I tried to stand up. I was hungry, very hungry and thirsty from my forced swim. I needed to eat something very quickly or I wouldn't be able to do anything except waiting to die from inanition.

My heart sank as I examined my cell phone. It was working perfectly but the energy cell was almost empty. I gulped. I knew by experience that I didn't have a sufficient charge to make a call, especially a satellite one since it received no signal from the standards networks.

It meant that I had to find a way to recharge it before using it. I almost laughed hysterically at that. Yeah right, recharging a cell phone using what you can find on the isle of Robinson Crusoe. Nice one Iridia.

I sighed and decided to explore the area to find something to eat and drink before trying to find if this was an inhabited area or not.

Hum… Apparently I was in a volcanic area. The configuration of the stones around me was this particular. I frowned as I looked to the horizon. There were beams of light, rendered tiny due to the distance, seemingly bursting from the ocean around the beach. As I looked around I could see those beams evenly spaced around my position. Where the hell I was?

I gingerly tested to see if I was in another dimension, but none of my powers granted as a Guardian of Dimensions were responding. I still had my innate sixth sense and my empty sub-space pocket, but that was all.

I smiled as I looked on my right: Already one problem solved. There was a waterfall of fresh water nearby. I cautiously tested it and was surprised by the purity of it. In our polluted world, it was not easy to find pure water sources.

With the waterfall, there was, of course, a cliff that looked promising with the many gull's nests.

I jumped back in fright when I reached the cliff. Someone, I saw someone looking at me from the aperture of a cave near the summit of the cliff. Strangely, he seemed to dissolve into nothingness as I hailed him. I only retained the impression of a bearded face and an intense stare.

I frowned as I looked at the cliff and the entrance of the cave. I needed to be a monkey to be able to scale this cliff.

Lady Luck finally smiled to me as one of the nests was accessible and I found one egg. Of course, I couldn't eat it raw, but it was a nice beginning. I smiled as I found another sign of civilization apart from the vision of the bearded man: A rusted but still sharp nail. I gingerly secured my first findings into my sub-space pocket.

Speaking of civilization: I found the rests of a raft stuck in the sand. There was a particularly interesting piece of wood still serviceable with a metal piece imbedded in it. Unfortunately I needed a hammer to salvage it. There were also algae in profusion. I frowned: there was something one could do with algae, but I couldn't remember it for now. Shrugging I took a good load of it and searched another area.

Near an arch of rock, I found a small pool of sea water from the last tide. I winced when I found only four oysters. I never really liked oysters, especially raw. In fact I needed a source of fire if I wanted to eat all my edible findings so far. There was also a fish trapped in the pool, but I couldn't catch it with my hands.

As I continued to walk along the beach I found a marine turtle finishing the ancestral custom to bury her eggs in the sand before regaining the ocean. I was too late to capture this big source of meat, but I could see two separate traces that indicated two turtle's nests.

I smiled when I found two eggs and… I blinked. Was it really a treasure chest buried in the sand with the eggs?

Yes, it was really a small wooden chest that I managed to open with my rusted nail. I found many silver ancient pieces and a damaged telescope. Using anew the rusted nail, I managed to salvage the intact lens.

I smiled: I found one of the many ways to make a fire. I could use the lens to focus the rays of the sun. I just need some combustible and coincidence, I just found nearby some dry lichen which would make an excellent primer for my future fire.

I gathered two more eggs of turtle from the second nest. The nest was near some palm tree, but I couldn't reach the tantalizing coconuts, unless I was a monkey or had some better equipment.

A sudden noise of something heavy falling on the ground caught my attention and I followed the noise. My sixth sense screamed to me to move and I barely dodged the falling coconut. Apparently, the fruits were ripe. Good for me, although I wouldn't like to test the solidity of my skull right now. Well I just needed to find a way to break through the solid shell to reach the white treasure inside.

Reaching the source of the noise, I found another green coconut and one that was partially dehydrated by the sun. I blinked as I also found the ripe corpse of a porcupine being eaten by some crabs.

Risking some heavy pinching, I captured two big crabs and decided to also take the carcass for a latter use. Perhaps as bait for a bigger creature. I also took the time to gather palm twigs to have a good supply of combustible.

Finding nothing more in the area, I returned near the point of my arrival to explore a way in the cliff that looked promising. It was then that I heard a strange noise.

The sound was like a generator reaching its maximum charge. I gasped as I suddenly found myself literally bathed into pure energy. Something was emitting a powerful pulse of energy somewhere nearby. I couldn't pinpoint the location because the pulse was so strong that it encompassed all my perception. In fact, it was strong enough to affect matter: I could sense the sand vibrating under my feet.

I blinked when I saw a small alcove in the cliff. That looked like… I walked to it and passed my hand on a black trace on the wall. Yes, it was soot produced by a fire. I smiled as I found the rest of a fireplace nicely protected from the wind and rain. Now I was sure that at least others like me had lived here.

I also found some of their own tools: There was a flint and a heavy and solid piece of sandstone rock that looked like it could be used as a crude hammer and a primitive sharpener. I immediately ran back to the ruin of the raft and used my new tool on the piece of wood. I salvaged a solid length of wood and a metal plate.

Working again with my pseudo-hammer and a flat rock, I transformed the metal piece into a crude but serviceable knife. I even strike it on my flint and was awarded by some nice sparks: I COULD MAKE FIRE!

I laughed and laughed. Finally, my dark situation was lighted by the spark of hope.

I continued to search nearby the alcove and the sandy pathway inside the cliff. I gathered some solid and sharp needles from a rugged plant. I also found some worms under a rock that would do nicely as bait for my future plan for the fish still blocked into the pool on the beach.

The most curious discovery was another metal plate of stainless steel with the inscription "Nautilus 1860". I frowned at that. It did not compute with the rest of my discoveries so far. I shrugged: It was, perhaps, a memento from a previous visitor.

The sandy pathway gave place to some crude, but visibly man-made stairs in the rocks of the cliff and leading to the interior of the island. I stopped at that thought. Why was I convinced that I was on an island and not on the coast of a continent? I frowned. Probably because there was a profusion of islands in the pacific and that the nearby continents were out of reach.

My frown transformed into confusion as I noted some strange rusted devices implanted into the walls of the stairway. I prudently examined them, but there were non-functional and I couldn't determine their functions. The best I could guess was that they reminded me of an alarm system.

I reached the exit, but sighed as I saw the numerous fallen tree trunks blocking it. I could displace them, but I was too feeble right now. I needed to eat before doing that. However I found a solid forked staff and some amadou, generally used in lighters. I also found and cut some lianas for a future use.

As I went back to the alcove, I remarked another plant in the wall of the cliff. It was too high for my height, but I fixed my knife on my staff to reach it and salvaged some curved and sharp needles from it. I smiled: My fish-pole was ready to be build.

At least that what I thought before losing no more than four worms before I managed to catch that damn fish. Here was someone that I will like to eat. Triumphant I went back to the alcove and prepared for the next experiments.

First I build a fire and managed to start it using my crude lighter. I smiled. It was as if I was returned to the time when Man was beginning to learn about his environment and when fire was the most precious of all treasures. I laughed as I thought of those who thought only about money. Having a full belly: Here was something truly important.

I improvised a feast. I ate the pesky fish first. Ah! Ah! Who was at the height of the food pyramid now? Then I took another small revenge against my crabs for their nasty pinching. I used the heat of the fire to open the oysters: It was neater than using my crude knife. I didn't want to cut myself doing it, thank you.

Let me also tell you that eating turtle eggs was a delicacy. I finished my feast by using my knife to break open the coconuts. First time that I drunk their milk: Not bad. Of course, the tender white flesh of the fruit was perfect for dessert. I manage even to salvaged and braided the fibres from the shell of the coconut into a crude rope. It was always good to have another rope. I also skinned-off the porcupine to salvage its sharp and more solid needles.

--


	3. civilization! sort of

RETURN TO THE LOST ISLAND

**RETURN TO THE LOST ISLAND**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Iridia Sunheart.

Notes: Just another writer's block. A little adventure of my feminine avatar in what I called survival mode. Inspired by Jules Verne, one video-game and various books about marooned characters trying to survive with their wits.

--

**Where I finally found some sign of civilization…**

My strength had finally returned. I went back to the pathway and worked my exit from the tree trunks. I reached the end of the pathway when I perceived another pulse of energy. Now, I sensed that I was retaining a charge from this raw power. I took the time to check myself by meditating and decided that it wasn't doing something dangerous to me. On the contrary, should I manage to regain a modicum of my powers as a guardian; this 'internal charge' would constitute a nice edge for the future.

I reached a wooded area dominated by a volcano. I was right: I was on a volcanic island. Well, at least the ground was very fertile. Now to cross my fingers and hoped that the volcano remained asleep during my stay…

I didn't have a solid foundation in botany, but one learnt a few things during some travels in some dimensions, especially those based on a heroic-fantasy theme. There were surely quantities of useful plants nearby. I just only had to find them.

All this reminded me that I didn't know what I could find inside the island and there was still the question of the mysterious man. I had my crude knife as a weapon, but I sensed that I could need something more powerful or with more reach. I found a niece piece of wood that was both solid and flexible. I smiled and decided to emulate Robin Hood and built a bow. Of course, I still needed a proper string and to make some arrows.

I abruptly stopped as I reached a crossroad. I blinked and pinched myself. No, I wasn't dreaming, I was really seeing an electric line on wooden poles. Well, that could only meant that I would reach civilization earlier than what I thought.

I continued to look and saw a white smoke at the end of one the roads. I was petrified. Why was I so afraid to find someone living on this island?

Before I walked to the smoke, I found some hibiscus plants that I knew to be very hardy. Using my knife, I collected them and braided them into a fine, solid and flexible string. It was ideal for my bow.

I was disappointed when I reached the source of the white smoke. It was vapour from a volcanic hot source and I couldn't even use it to bathe since it was too hot. Well, I could always cook something in it later.

I watched around the source and jerked back: A snake! A nice and probably poisonous snake was using the sun near some bushes and trees.

As I examined those plants, I noted that they could be very useful? But how to dispatch this pesky snake. I could kill it, but I wasn't sure of my fighting prowess, especially with such crude weapons. I smirked as I remembered some documentaries on TV.

I managed to catch the head of the snake by using my forked staff. It wasn't happy but he couldn't stop me to gather some natural rubber and something that I was sure was a medicinal plant. I took back my staff and hightailed before Mr Snake decided to voice his thinking of me with…biting arguments.

I reached the end of another road. Well… Not totally. The remains of a rope bridge over a small river showed that something was on the other side of the shore. I could have climb down, but there was too much risk of injury. It was too bad since I could see some man-made structures on the other side. I sighed, but remarked something at my feet.

There was the cadaver of a small mouse nearby a bush with dark berries. I smirked. It was certainly some toxic berries and could certainly be useful in the future.

For the next lead I decided to follow back the electric line to see what was there. I felt another pulse of energy. Using my cell phone I timed that a pulse was generated each hour.

At the end of the northern road, I reached a stone fence delimiting an old field. Unfortunately weeds had taken the place of whatever was grown here in the past. The electric line abruptly stopped here also. However, I could see a lake on my right and decided to explore it first.

Near the lake I found an entrance to somewhere that was walled solidly. I had no tools to pierce it for now. The water, however, was very pure. The volcano nearby had charged the water with many minerals. A diet on this water would be very good for my health. The water was so inviting that I decided to take a bath as well.

I stripped down and savoured the rare sensation to swim in the nude. I noted a small current in the lake in the direction of the shore of the volcano. There was probably an underwater siphon but I wasn't eager to search it.

It was as I went back to the fence that I remarked the red leaves of a tree. Yes, I wasn't mistaken, it was a maple tree. Unfortunately I didn't have any recipient to take some syrup. In fact, I needed waterproof and fireproof recipients if I wanted to ameliorate my comfort.

To the right of the fence I distinguished a building. I blinked when I saw that it was a windmill. An authentic-looking ancient windmill. It was strange. On one part we had the sign of the so-called modern civilization with electricity and now I could see the old world with its mastery of natural power sources. Unfortunately, I couldn't reach the building by this road. There was a brick stairway over a sharp small cliff, but it was crumbled.

Speaking of brick, I found an old mould to make some. Now if I could find some clay…

I returned to the fence entrance, gathering some pines on the ground and admiring some exotic birds flying without fear of me.

I stopped as I entered the fence. A piercing scream sounded around. Somewhere nearby something or someone was torturing an animal. A monkey if I heard correctly. I narrowed my eyes and equipped myself with my knife. I don't like animal abusers.

I was so tensed that I was frightened by a scarecrow hanging on a tree. I laughed and decided to salvage the rags used to make it. They were dirty, but I could always wash them at the nearby lake.

I quickly found the reason for a scarecrow. There were some fruit trees nearby. Giggling, I gathered some oranges and lemons: An excellent source of vitamins.

I screamed more in fright than pain when a projectile hit me in the back. A group of monkeys was throwing stones at me. They were sneaky since they were using a ruined building both as a source of ammo and a fortress for them. Impossible to reach them from here without being stoned. I needed something to neutralize them.

Grumbling, I retreated for now and took the small path in the fruit garden to see what I could find. Wow! Another botanist dream. Quickly I gathered many plants. Among them some various bamboo, willow bark and wicker.

The wood reminded me of something. I grinned and quickly ran back to the alcove near the beach. Using the fire and a bamboo to blow more air on the flame, I managed to crudely bake the clay bricks. I had now the means to repair the stairs near the windmill.

Using the bricks I climbed up to the building and grinned: I had flanked the position where those nasty monkeys were hiding. I could take them now, but first, I decided to explore the windmill.

Bingo! There were many items that should be useful for later: an old broken metal fork, an intact one in wood, some strong fabric, grapes of raisin and a little chest full of copper pieces. Too bad that I wasn't in a medieval fantasy setting.

The windmill itself was less interesting. It would require some serious reparations if I wanted to make it functional. Oh well, I didn't need a windmill for now.

It was when I exited the windmill that I re-enacted an old gag. I walked on a tool hidden in the grass and its handle hit me on the head. I grumbled as I examined it. Well, trade a little pain for something very useful: It was a steel pick. I smiled as this tool could easily double as a more useful weapon than everything I had so far.

In fact…

I grinned as I charged the position held by the monkeys with my new weapon in hand and screaming a war cry. It worked perfectly: Taken by surprise, the monkeys fled without a fight.

--


	4. encounter with Goku

RETURN TO THE LOST ISLAND

**RETURN TO THE LOST ISLAND**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Iridia Sunheart.

Notes: Just another writer's block. A little adventure of my feminine avatar in what I called survival mode. Inspired by Jules Verne, one video-game and various books about marooned characters trying to survive with their wits.

--

**Where I found a faithful companion…**

I finally found the source of the tearful cries from before. It was an adorable little monkey that was wounded and was hiding in the corner of a ruined building.

I gently approached him and managed to calm it after some time and effort. I liked animals and decided to heal him. I used a cleaned rag as a crude bandage for his wound on his skull. Poor fellow, he probably had been bullied by the last group of monkeys.

I named him "Goku" as he reminded me of the Chinese legend of the King of Monkeys. I could read a high animal intelligence in his eyes. But to properly heal him, I needed others supplies. Lady luck was with me when I saw that this ruined building served to fabricate pottery. There was even a wheel and a broken oven just for that.

I managed to repair the oven, make a fire with my lens and tried to make a few potteries with the wheel. They wouldn't win a prize, but they were serviceable. Now, if only I could repair the bellows near the oven to have the right temperature to bake pottery…

I was searching something useful when I remarked a flight of gulls hovering near the beach. Intrigued I went to check and was awarded by the still mostly intact carcass of a seal. It was a messy job, but I salvage some grease, an intact skin and some tendons.

Using the sealskin and some sap, I repair the bellows. I cackled as I managed to produce some much needed recipients that were waterproof and fireproof.

Using my new recipients, I gathered some water and gave it to the thirsty Goku. After that, he seemed able to eat something and I gave him some of my fruits. He liked the oranges, pines and grapes of raisin, but the lemons seemed too bitter for him.

That was hardly a surprise since the citric acid in them was quite…

CITRIC ACID! EUREKA!

I danced within the building, crying and laughing. Goku seemed a little flabbergasted by my attitude, but I didn't care. I finally found a way to recharge my cell phone.

But since the night was falling, I decided to wait tomorrow. Beside, Goku seemed perfectly willing to sleep with me near the fire. I must admit that a living presence, even an animal one was good for my moral. I used my coconut rope and some straws to make our bed and promptly fall asleep.

During the night, I dreamt that a spirit visited me. He was the ghost of a tall grey-bearded man clothed as a navy captain of the old. His voice reached my consciousness.

"I am the Captain Nemo. I haunted this island without rest. Find my mortal remains, Guardian Iridia Sunheart, and give them a proper burial."

I woke up as the rays of the Sun touched my eyes. It hadn't been an ordinary dream. My Sixth Sense made me receptive to the whispers from Beyond. It had been really the ghost of the supposed fictive famous captain of the Nautilus. Now I knew why the presence of a Guardian of Dimensions was necessary on this island.

I nodded to myself and to the shade of the great man. I will follow his will and give him his eternal rest.

But first, I had an energy cell to recharge. Pure insanity, some would tell me, since I didn't have access to any modern facility. That was correct, but I have all the elements to make a crude Volta pile: lemon, rags, copper, silver and a bamboo container.

Using this makeshift battery, I managed to recharge my cell phone and quickly used the GPS. My position was West 150° 30' and South 34° 57'. However, there was nothing but water at this coordinates according to the GPS. I frowned. My position was near many commercial waterways. If this island was not on any maps, then it was hidden by some means.

The news I received stated that I was among the victims of the crash and presumed lost in the sea. I winced: My loved ones must be out of their mind. I tried to call my family on the phone but was disagreeably surprised that while I could receive exterior communications, I couldn't emit. My eyes narrowed. The energy field around the isle: That must be it. Now I had to explore the island more to hold my promise to the Captain Nemo and to find the generator of this cloaking field.

And since it could take several days or even weeks, I decided to make more reparations to the structures left by my predecessors. One girl needed her little comfort, right?

I went to the windmill to start the reparations. First, I used Goku to discuss with his fellows monkeys living on the structure. Using him and some fruits, we managed to make them go so that the wings were no longer hindered. I used the bolt of strong fabric to repair the damaged surfaces of the wings and Goku climbed up in the structure with the grease seal to lubricate the pieces.

Finally, after a long time, the windmill functioned anew and I could produce flour with the wheat from the abandoned fields.

I then used the oven to bake all my perishable supplies into some more manageable forms like cakes, pastries and others preparations. Although my sub-space pocket was infinite, I early found out that it didn't preserve completely from the effects of time. However, it could preserve temperature and I used the hot water source to prepare medicinal potions from my medicinal herbs and willow bark.

Now I remembered the broken bridge near the lake. I gave my knife to Goku and guided him to cut some long lianas. Using them, I constructed some lengths of Rope Bridge.

With the precious help of Goku and some acrobatics, I repaired the rope bridge. Unfortunately, it wasn't the only obstacle.

A big monkey seemed to have made this area his territory and threatened us with a bludgeon. I could have easily killed him with my weapons, but this could have make Goku wary of me. I managed to buy the right of passage by using one of my cakes as a bribe.

Well, nothing of interest in relation for the will of the Captain Nemo, nor any traces of a generator. Even the electric line finished in some volcanic formation, apparently recent. I sighed. This volcano seemed to have some activity.

However, I found quite the treasure for a chemist. There were many depots of various chemical substances. I gathered some iron sulphate, sulphur, coal and potash (KOH). Those substances should be useful in the future.

Speaking of substances, I finally remembered what one could do with algae. By consuming it, I could produce some soda (Na2 CO3), another useful substance. I combined some grease with it and obtain some soap and glycerine.

That enabled me to give a proper bath to Goku. Poor little one, he didn't really like it and I swore he was pouting when I finished with him. Still giggling from his antics, I washed myself completely with pleasure and cleaned my clothes. While waiting for the sun to dry my body and my clothes, I pondered on what I will do next.

After some reflection, I decided to concentrate on the cave hidden in the cliff. After all, it was where I saw first the ghost of the Captain Nemo.

Once again, Goku was primordial to the task. Without him, I couldn't have used my last lengths of Rope Bridge to make a ladder to the cave.

--


	5. playing chemist with my host

RETURN TO THE LOST ISLAND

**RETURN TO THE LOST ISLAND**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Iridia Sunheart.

Notes: Just another writer's block. A little adventure of my feminine avatar in what I called survival mode. Inspired by Jules Verne, one video-game and various books about marooned characters trying to survive with their wits.

--

**Where I found my host…**

The first thing I found entering the cave was my host who was waiting for more than a century.

The skeleton of the Captain Nemo was waiting on the floor of the cave. I sighed. I finally found the reason of my presence on this island. Now I just have to give the great man a decent and proper burial.

Near the entrance, I also found a nest with some feathers and eggs, a mysterious key with four crystals and an incomplete waterproof suit. I hummed seeing the feathers and used some of my materials to make some arrows for my bow. Standing up, I remarked then the engraving in the rock that designed the cave as Granite House built in 1860. That reminded me of something, but I couldn't think of what for now. I then resumed my exploration.

Two parts of the cave were too dark to explore for now without a source of light. I entered a part that was lighted by some windows in the rock. Although this part seemed to have been vandalized, I salvaged many things: A hammer, nails, a screwdriver, a steel chain, charcoal, some metallic thread, some planks, two shirts, some wicks, a musical partition, an unusable block of black powder, a cannonball, some old glass slides, iron shots, tubes of glass and some zinc stripes.

The musical partition was incomplete, the black powder too compact to use and the slides needed a projector to be visualized, but I found two new rooms and even some maps and papers written by my predecessors.

One map was of my island. According to it I was on the Isle Lincoln in the South Pacific Sea. Another map explained how Granite House was built by deriving the waters from the lake. According to this map, there was a well somewhere in the cave: A good reason to not explore without a source of light.

One of the papers was notes from a chemist. It showed how to make a Becquerel Battery, a Volta Battery, nitro-glycerine, sulphuric acid and black powder.

The other paper was a damaged letter written in French:

"I, Captain Nemo, write those lines to the one who will discover my body."

"I was visiting those caves where lived my friends, Cyrus Vance and his companions… that I was attacked by a… when I was exiting the water."

"I was… I am incapable to rega… I will have finished this… for it to resist… monkeys who vandalized this place since its abandon."

"Then I will die facing the rising sun. One last time I will look to the sky and those curious vertical stripes of light near the horizon. This optic phenomena and the sound of the generator, betray the presence of the… that I have surrounded the Lincoln Isle and that cut it off from the world."

"This solitude, it's me that wanted it! But nothing is eternal: I know that during storms, my field is ruptured and allow some intrusions."

"I bet that someone – you, my reader – will take foot on this island and will discover this note… Put my body in a coffin and bury it at the threshold between land and ocean…"

"…repair my waterproof-suit and… dangerous… Take care… search to kill you… some ferocious watch-dogs: Once the alarm ring, they'll activate traps and will set up ambushes everywhere in the island. To destroy them, aim for their Gravity Plate, that's their weak point…"

Well… That's explained many things…

I pursued my exploration and found one last map: It marked the approximate position of the Lincoln Isle. Like my GPS showed me, the nearest land, New Zealand, was at some 1200 miles from the island. I needed to recover the use of my phone or my powers as a Guardian if I wanted to come back home.

The last room held a good place to make a fire and even some much needed material to build a crude chemical lab. I had enough chemicals and even some notes from a chemist. I decided to make a new camp here and to proceed to make some experiments. I also needed time to build the coffin for the late Captain Nemo.

I managed to construct a makeshift distillatory system with a glass tube and two metallic recipients.

To test it, I did one of my first chemical experiments of my childhood: I produced some alcohol with the maple syrup.

Then I boiled water and with the glycerine produced a candle. One of my wicks achieved to make a usable item.

Using the iron sulphate, I make sulphuric acid (SO4 H2).

For the rest of my experiments, I needed some saltpetre. I lit my candle and began to explore the rest of the cave.

The path to the lake was walled, but I found an old rifle and a spent electrical lantern. Now if I could find what I needed for a Becquerel Battery…

The second part of the cave have a water source, another electrical lantern, a vial of sulphuric acid (if only I found that earlier), sulphur and a broken projector.

I also found the last message from my predecessors engraved on the wall.

"You, who will read these words."

"Love this island which was hospitable to us and remembers: Nothing is impossible to the Man with Knowledge."

"A hurricane threw us on this shore with no weapon nor tool."

"We nevertheless managed to draw from this land everything required for living in comfort and it's almost with regret that we leave it to go back to civilization."

I smiled as I meditated on those words. How truly right. I didn't notice it, but I found myself in love with this island. Although I was lost away far from my home, I would gladly live on such an island for the rest of my life 'IF' I had no choice.

I found a metallic ladder leading to the underground, but then my sixth sense began to scream inside my mind.

A powerful psychic echo reached my perception: I heard the struggle and screams of a man against a monster. Goku seemed also to perceive it and I soothed him, promising him that as long we'll be together, nothing would happened to us.

At the bottom of the ladder, I found the rest of the waterproof-suit and the so-long-searched-for saltpetre. My candles lit an underground little lake of salt water. I smiled as I saw a light coming from its depth: There was an exit underwater. Probably from where the Captain Nemo came.

I blinked. I noticed some movement from the water: A sinuous silhouette swam in my direction. With a roar, a cross between a shark and a dinosaur jumped at me and Goku. Only our reflexes saved us from being devoured by jumping up the ladder.

I tried to control back my heart-rate back in the cave. Now I knew what wounded grievously the Captain Nemo. I didn't know from where this reject from the Prehistory had come, but I would gladly send him back to the list of the Extinct Species. But how…

I considered my weapons: A crude knife, a pick, a fork, rocks, a bow and arrows and a rifle. The last was my best chance, but that creature was agile in the water and I didn't know its resistance to projectiles. Testing it would expose myself to it and I ran the risk to finish like the late Captain of the Nautilus.

It was during my making of some black powder that I finally found a solution without risk for me: I still had the cadaver of the porcupine and the toxic berries. I stuffed the body of the bait with the berries and threw it into the underground lake.

It worked perfectly. The monster ate the whole bait and began to trash under the effect of the toxic. I coldly witnessed its end as it sunk under the water forever. It was only an animal and the Shade of Nemo wouldn't be appeased by this revenge, but I felt better to have killed it.

I went back to my lab and made Nitric Acid (NO3 H) by the distillation of sulphuric Acid with saltpetre. With it I finally assembled my Becquerel Battery and proceeded to recharge my two electrical lanterns.

It was dangerous, but I also made some nitro-glycerine. I stocked the explosive here since I needed a stabilizing substance before I could really use it.

Since I have two lanterns, I used one to repair the projector. The slides should have some knowledge useful to me.

Using the repaired projector and a crude screen, I finally learnt who my predecessors were.

The slides were a mixture of photos taken by my predecessors and some coloured photos taken by the late Captain Nemo.

They were pushed in a balloon by a tempest and forced on an unknown land later baptized Isle Lincoln.

They were three white men, one black man, one young boy and a dog. They considered themselves as colons and decided to valorise the fertile land.

The next slides showed their first hunts, how they made baked clay bricks and the production from their pottery oven.

I saw the engineer Cyrus Vance managing to synthesize nitro-glycerine: An explosive that would enable them to make some great works. Using it, they pierced a new water exit for the lake which made Granite House accessible.

Granite House was rapidly transformed into a comfortable home. The ability of those men inspired me great respect.

Luck seemed to smile when they found on the shore a chest full of useful items. In fact, it was the Captain Nemo who gave them this gift.

Some of the Monkeys of the isle were friendly, but others played some nasty tricks on the colons. I giggled as I could attest both sides.

I saw a slide where Gedeon Spilet killed one of the great felines scouring the big forests of the island. A good thing that I didn't push inside the forests.

Cyrus Vance built Becquerel Batteries and created a telegraph between Granite House and a farm built at the feet of the volcano. I nodded: That confirmed my suspicion that a volcanic activity destroyed what was on the other side of the rope bridge.

During a work, they found a chest full of copper pieces, probably an ancient pirate treasure.

I laughed at the next slide and hugged Goku. They tamed one of the Monkeys and the animal was fully considered as a member of their fellowship.

The next slides showed how they blew glass and the building of the windmill.

I frowned as I saw the next slides: Some pirates attacked them. They wanted to make a base from the island to support their raids.

An explosion destroyed the pirate ship. In fact, it was Nemo that booby-trapped the ship.

The last slide showed that the group armed Granite House with cannons salvaged from the pirate wreck. That explains all the cannons, cannonballs and powder kegs that I found near the windows.

And suddenly, it hit me. I KNEW this story! It was based on one of the novels of Jules Verne that I didn't read: "Mysterious Island"! I saw adaptations in films and TV series but never read the book. However, I remembered that the isle was supposed to be destroyed by the volcano and Nemo died with his submarine.

Well, well… So Jules Verne actually based his novels on some real facts. He disguised his knowledge in the science-fiction genre since no one at that era would have believed him. Beside, I thought that the great author would never have betrayed the Captain Nemo. The two men had too much honour for that.

I passed a day to repair the water-proof suit and to make a coffin for the Captain Nemo. In the morning I reverently lay the great man in the wooden coffin and with some efforts lowered him outside Granite House with the help of a solid rope and a pulley.

Respecting the last will of the Captain, I buried him on the beach, the threshold between land and ocean, facing the East to see the rising sun. I used my pick to engrave his tombstone and then prayed with Goku for the soul of the great man.

"_Here lay Nemo, Captain of the Nautilus and the greatest explorer of the Seven seas, may he rest in peace for all eternity._"

"Iridia!"

I jerked back from my prayer at the sound of the voice and turned in the direction of the stone arch. Nemo was there, smiling and pointing to the small pool at the feet of the arch, and then he disappeared like smoke in the wind.

I walked to the pool and once again heard his spectral voice. "A gift for you…"

I was pulled in by something shining in the water. I reached and extract from the sand a golden ring. My eyes widened as I recognized this particular ring. It was my own copy of one magical ring from one of my many adventures. It had the particularity to grant one almost unlimited feat of magic once a day. Ideal to escape some dangerous situations.

Unfortunately, there was only the ring. It lacked the central magical gem that was the power source. The ring by itself was merely a crude A.I. with the control matrix to form the spell needed by the user. I shrugged: That only meant that the gem was somewhere else in the island. Probably where the underground salt lake would take me.

--


	6. is this a remake of terminator?

RETURN TO THE LOST ISLAND

**RETURN TO THE LOST ISLAND**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Iridia Sunheart.

Notes: Just another writer's block. A little adventure of my feminine avatar in what I called survival mode. Inspired by Jules Verne, one video-game and various books about marooned characters trying to survive with their wits.

--

**Where I play a remake of ****Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea…**

Unfortunately, a monkey cut off my rope ladder as I went back to the cave. I couldn't use Goku again because this monkey was particularly aggressive. It also knew that a rifle was a weapon because it hid itself when I took aim.

I frowned, then smirked. I just needed to be smarter than a monkey. I went back to the lake and took some clay for making some dynamite with the nitro-glycerine hidden in Granite House. Let's hope that the monkey won't find it… for his sake.

I went to the walled entrance of Granite House near the lake and used my pick to break it. Of course the noise warned the animal, but I had a plan. I offered him the alcohol and the monkey rapidly fell in a drunken slumber. Ah! Who was smarter now?

After making some dynamite (I could need it during my underwater exploration) I gained the entrance to the underground lake and put on the waterproof suit. Goku could come with me inside the suit. I just hoped that my material didn't break down while I was underwater.

I used SCUBA gears during some of my vacations and the pleasure to be underwater hadn't diminished. When I gained a larger salt lake under the volcano I found a stainless steel ladder and climbed up.

With great emotion, I was the first to put a feet on the fabled Nautilus since more than a century. The great submarine was still intact. His shell showed the passage of time, mainly some corrosion, but I still felt the power hidden in this ship. Even by modern standard, the Nautilus was a great ship. I doubt any actual nuclear submarines could beat it in all the domains except stealth, weaponry and sensors.

I reverently caressed the commemorative plate with the famous 'N' and climbed on the deck. By a strange hazard, the Walt Disney version of the submarine was the one who actually looked like the real machine. I found rapidly the main panel of the main airlock and activated it.

Too late I remembered the warning in the letter of the Captain Nemo about some watch-dogs. I noted an opening for a key with four crystals and suddenly an alarm sounded. The main hatch opened to reveal some anti-gravity floating robots with laser targeting system. I managed to escape their machine-guns by jumping into the water. Those machines could fly, but couldn't swim.

I swore like a sailor as I remembered that they could also activate traps and lay ambushes everywhere on the island. I just hoped that time didn't spare them and that my weapons would be sufficient.

One of those damn robots was hovering on the beach, blocking me inside Granite House. I raised a eyebrow and smirked. He was hovering near the range of a cannon. I frowned as I checked my stock of powder. I had enough for my rifle but not for a cannon.

I snapped my fingers as I remembered a film about Thomas Edison when he accidentally manufactured Pyroxil or Nitro-Cotton, another explosive usable in weapons.

Cackling like a villain, I charged the cannon with the Nitro-Cotton and an cannonball. I noted that the robot was following the same circuit. I aim the cannon, waited for the proper time and open fire.

The robot exploded because of a direct hit. I danced a little in victory then rushed to check the debris. There should be some interesting things.

I salvage an anti-gravity module. A curious sound drew my attention to my left. I gasped as I saw another robot. By luck, this one seemed damaged and wasn't moving from the ground. I breathed in relief and cautiously approached it.

I heard another robot nearby and prepared my rifle. I sighted it near the arch and rapidly aimed for his anti-gravity module. The shot was precise and the robot fell down like a rock: Another flawless victory. I salvaged its remains and found another module and a curious broken key. It was like the key with four crystals that I found near Nemo, but this one was damaged and held a glowing crystal.

I nodded, remembering the access panel on the Nautilus: A Control Key which needed another three crystals to be completed. Well, it looked like I needed to hunt a few robots.

I came back to the damaged robot and open its access panel on the back. There was an numerical lock. I used my Sixth Sense to guide me and rapidly deactivated the machine. I plundered its module, but the key was also damaged and I could only salvage the energy crystal.

I returned back into Granite House and took the tunnel to the lake. I managed to surprise another robot near the entrance and blew it in one shot. I also salvaged its module and energy crystal. I now needed only one another to complete my key. And what luck! There was another one near the windmill.

I took the long way to flank it and gained the windmill to be out of his sensors. I calmly aimed and scored another direct hit on the unsuspecting machine. I cackled as I salvaged another module and the last energy crystal I needed. Of course, I still needed to hunt the rest of the robots if I didn't want to receive a volley of projectiles, but now I had an access to the Nautilus.

Cautiously, I explored the rest of the island to finally discover only one last robot. However, he was placed in a too good place. I couldn't approach it at the optimal range for all my weapons.

Another time to be smarter. And, of course, I heard a storm approaching and sighed. Just great, now I had the rain and…

THUNDER! That's it! If I could force a thunderbolt to hit him, I could overload its internal generator, but how?

Thinking, I remembered the experience of Franklin with electricity and a kite. I had enough material to build a kite, but how to place it on the robot. I couldn't use Goku, because I early saw that the machine opened fire even on the monkeys. Thinking of the agility of the monkeys, my gaze followed the telegraph line and I smiled: The robot was hovering just near it.

I gave my new kite to Goku and made him attach it to the telegraph line and waited. A thunderbolt hit the kite and conducted the electricity along the line, hitting the robot which exploded. Hurray for me! Iridia: Five! Robots: Zero!

I rapidly gathered the last module and went a last time to the beach to check it. I stopped at the entrance to the beach. A rusted mechanism was activated and there was an electronic eye cutting the pathway. I used my wooden fork to activate the trap and cringed by discovering electrical cannons. I also noted a box but on the other side.

I remembered my lessons on electricity and improvised a lightning rod with my metallic fork and the steel chain. It worked perfectly. I then used Goku anew with a screwdriver to open the box and then it was easy to short-circuit the mechanism.

I sighed in relief. Now, there was only what awaited me on the Nautilus. I took my waterproof suit and dived again to the mighty machine.

I cautiously climbed on the deck and fired on the robot guarding it. Piece of cake. Well, at least for now. I took my key and inserted into the access panel. The main hatch opened and I warily entered the Steam-Punk Submarine.

--


	7. Where i took my final decision

RETURN TO THE LOST ISLAND

**RETURN TO THE LOST ISLAND**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Iridia Sunheart.

Notes: Last lap of my writer's block. My little adventure is about to end. Thank you for reading me. I hope you enjoyed yourselves.

--

**Where I took my final decision…**

The first obstacle was a steel grill. There were enough electric lamps to light the interior. I frowned: The submarine seemed heavily damaged as I saw many holes and broken machinery. I dearly hoped I could repair this vessel or at least deactivate the cloaking field.

I saw the command of the bars, but Goku wasn't capable to reach it: Too much obstacle on the ground. I smirked. Well, I just had to give him some wings.

I showed him how to use a gravity module as a hovering platform and my little friend easily reached the control, opening the bars.

I sighed seeing the prodigious vessel in such a state. Using a few modules to lift the heaviest debris, I opened a way to the main cabin where I was sure to find a way to stop the generator or the final element of my Ring of Light.

I gasped as I faced another robot as soon as I opened the last door. I was sure it would open fire as soon as it detected me, but instead…

In a metallic voice, he welcomed me as if I was the Captain Nemo absent for more than one hundred and fifty years. I played on its non-functioning sensors to trick it into continuing the masquerade. Cautiously, I explored the main room which held quite the exposition.

There were various sea-shells from the ocean, many photos, trophies, navigation instruments and so on. A big safe made me drool in advance. Using, again, my sixth sense, I opened the safe to discover the most precious possessions of Nemo and…

BINGO! I found the Gem of Power that completed my Ring.

Gently I placed the gem into place. I sighed in relief as the magical A.I. rebooted and I felt the power radiating from the ring. I lifted my hand to speak the words of activation and…stopped.

I hesitated. Was it really what I have to do now? Should I activate my magical ring to put an end to my situation?

From the very beginning, despite the strange situation and a few cases where my sixth sense was used, I had relied mostly on my wits and intellect and not on my powers as a Guardian of Dimensions.

I nodded to myself. Using my powers like this would cheapen everything that the Captain Nemo, Cyrus Vance and his companions and the great Jules Verne had accomplished so far. I lowered my hand with the ring.

Thinking about those great men, there was one last thing I could do.

Reverently, I extracted the unfinished musical partition I found near the corpse of Nemo and walked to the Organ in the main room.

I sat down and checked the instrument. It seemed to work. I played piano for a few years, so I shouldn't have too much problem. After a few scales to unlimber my fingers, I began to play the last composition of the defunct Captain.

It was a grandiose piece of music. I hardly gave it true honour. However, the robot nearby reactivated and stated that my identity as Captain Nemo was confirmed.

I was surprised, but it seemed that the use of music was a back-up protocol for the robots to recognize their master. Smiling, I asked about the state of the Nautilus.

Unfortunately, Time had damaged the mighty vessel and it couldn't leave the island in its current state. However, I ordered to deactivate the isolation field surrounding the Lincoln Isle. Since it recognized me as the true Nemo, the robot obeyed.

Instantly, I felt my power as a guardian surging back to me. I laughed and used my newly active senses to learn everything about this island.

I smiled as I recognized a golden opportunity. This island was situated on a nexus of Ley Lines and was a natural gateway to any other dimensions.

I put down Goku. I had no intention to abandon him, but I needed to do the next action alone. I lifted anew my hand with the ring and activated it.

"Ring of Light! Magic Power! Come to my help me in my time of need!"

The Gem of Power radiated white-blue light like a super-nova and the unlimited might of my ring engulfed the whole island.

--

I smiled as I emerged from my little nap aboard the plane I took at the beginning of this adventure.

The ring had created a time-warping effect that effectively erased everything that happened so far. At least the effect concerned the world around me: It was as if no accident happened and I didn't passed a few weeks on the Lincoln Isle.

But I knew better as I looked on the slightly glowing ring on my finger. I could still feel my link with my simian companion and, best of best, I could still feel the connection I made with the Mysterious Island.

I had now a whole hidden base lost somewhere in the Pacific and impossible to find unless one knew how to travel between the dimensions.

I flexed my power within me and Lincoln Island answered. Old buildings were made anew. Broken furniture repaired itself. Fields left for a century suddenly tidied themselves. Rusted metal acquired a brand new shine.

A mighty vessel of the Ocean erupted anew in its brand new life as a spirit played an old music on a restored organ.

Nemo smiled: Something told him that Iridia wasn't done completely with the Mysterious Island and especially with the Nautilus…

--

Notes: Here is the end of this story…

At least for now. I have a few ideas floating for a continuation. Notably the use of Iridia of the Nautilus to make a few crossovers with other works in the same genre as the novels of Jules Verne. Among them was "The lost Continent", "Dinotopia" and "Voyage au Centre de la Terre".


End file.
